New Teachers
by Kitty-163
Summary: Two new teachers arrive at Hogwarts, only they arn't what they appeare, and why are they so worried about our two main guys, Draco and Harry? R
1. New teachers

~Silver's POV~

Harry had walked in and sat down. He was glad to be some where that felt like home again. He looked up and noticed that not only was the seat for the DADA teacher vacant but so was Professor Snape's seat. 

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. This year we will be introducing two new teachers. One for Defense Against the Dark Arts and one will be standing in for Potions. I repeat Snape will not be here this year." The room went wild as Dumbledore slightly smirked. He knew that this might not be the best thing but it should be interesting. The door to the great hall swung open as the first meal of the new year had started.

"Sorry Dumbledore. That squid missed us a bit more then we thought." I said as I wrung out my long silver hair.

"So Silver I thought the agreement was that if I won I would get to do Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Well that's okay with me cause I love Potions…speaking of which where is Snape?" I asked as I sat down in his usual chair. Dumbledore smiled at us as we started loading our plates with food.

The meal ended quickly and all the students went to their dorms. I looked up at Kitty and we walked to the doors before the two famous rivals could reach it. Their friends had already left and Kitty and I were not going to let them collide without supervision. 

"Well let's see…Silver what do you say to giving these to proper lessons in manners."

"Now, now Kitty you know we don't do that until they really start getting on our nerves. This is just suppose to be their warning."

"Well they had their warning… See you at breakfast tomorrow Sil."

"Night Kit." We went our separate ways to our own rooms and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to an invisible bell. Damn, that meant that I only had five minuets to get to my first lesson. I slid my legs off the side of my bed and snapped my fingers. I was put into short black mini-skirt and a tight short blue top. I yawned widely as I stood up and started my way down to the class room.

I walked in two minuets after the second bell had rang and yawned widely. I looked around the room, great, Slytherins and Gryffindor's for my first lesson. This was going to be interesting.

"How can you wake up this early and think coherently? Anyways our first lesson is a burning potion, can any one tell me what it does?" Hermionie's hand shot straight up but was followed hesitantly by Harry's.

"Well Mr. Potter I was told that you were going to be a big problem for me. Fine what does it do?" He was silent for a moment before replying.

"If you apply it to skin it will give you a severe burn depending on how much you use and if it's applied to metal it will burn a hole straight through it."

"Good, five point's to Gryffindor, as we've been speaking you will notice that the ingredients have been placed on you're table's. Open your book's to page 173 and you may begin."

The lesson went off without a hitch except near the end of the period there was a loud sizzling noise from the back of the room. Neville had a look of pure horror on his face and looked to me while bracing himself. I looked at his potion and got a slight smirk (very much like Snape). He looked like he was ready to cry but he didn't and just waited to get snapped at.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Longbottom it's okay see you just added two drops of Orc's blood instead of one. If you just re-add everything before it you can have it done correctly by the end of class." The tension in the room fell apart as I made my way back to the front of the room.

"Miss?" Harry had barely said any ting but I made my way to him anyway.

"What do you need Mr. Potter?"

"Can I speak to you after class?" I nodded and sat at my desk. Soon after, I told everyone to put their potion's in their bottle and bring it to the front desk.

I stepped in between Draco and Harry as Draco 'tripped' and nearly spilt his entire potion on Harry. It didn't make it that far as it was completely emptied on me. Burn's slowly started appearing on my skin but quickly disappeared as I glared at Malfoy.

"The bell has already rang Mr. Malfoy, don't you think it's time to get to lunch?" He didn't say anything but looked flabbergasted that I just stood up for a Gryffindor. He quickly left the room.

"Thanks Professor."

"No problem but don't call me that, call me Silver. So let's get walking to the Great hall and you can talk to me on our way." He grabbed his book bag and started to walk with me.

"I saw what you did, I mean when you used your magic, you didn't have a wand. Do you think you could teach me to do that if Dumbledore said it was okay? Before you answer I was also wondering if you could teach me Occolumy?"

"If Dumbledore is okay with it then I'm fine with it but why do you want me to do it?"

"Well normally I'm really bad at potions but I did okay today. I just think I could learn pretty fast if you were teaching me."

"You ask Dumbledore then we'll talk." We walked into the Great hall and took our seats as the meal began.

************************

Some one tell me how to spell occolumy, I can't find my book.


	2. Patronous

K well I'm gonna have fun with this story and if you have something you wanna see you can just put it in a review or go to my e-mail and send an idea to me.

***************************

~Kitty's Point of View~

I had sat down and was waiting for Silver to come for lunch. We hadn't talked since the previous night and I kind of wanted to talk to her. I watched as Malfoy walked in and looked between shock and pleasure.

Then something shocked me, Silver was walking in with that damned famous Gryffindor. That wasn't like her at all. They had walked straight up to Dumbledore and started talking quietly before the meal had started. I casted a hearing charm on myself without moving.

"Please Dumbledore? You yourself said that you would have had Professor Snape teach me and since she has taken his place doesn't that make sense?" I heard Potter beg.

"Silver are you sure this is fine with you? You know that rumors will spread quickly."

"Don't worry Dumbledore, hey we may even encourage the rumors a bit, it would cover up for what we're really doing."

"That's fine with me but just remember that since I am allowing this that means you only do it outside, in your class room, or off of school grounds. You must also remember that I am giving you an extra hour to keep him out so be careful and I'm sure you both know how to slip past Filch unnoticed." Silver sat down and Harry followed suit.

I took off the charm and smiled at her, I knew that she was going to teach him. That's the only thing she would ever do to spend time with a Gryffindor. Well in that case we should have some fun this year. Oh my god, her dad was going to blow something when he heard this. Uncle will love this so much, it's not even funny, her, teaching the only person he truly loathes. We had left the room and the next class had started quickly.

"Well class let's see, we'll simply start with a Patronous and we'll go from there." Great, this was an easy lesson, even if it was Gryffindor's and Slytherins. Only a few were having problems.

"Well then I'm going to let you in on a little secret, the person who has the same animal as you will be your true love, so they say." At that moment a stallion passed in front of me, I did a double take.

"Who the hell has that one?" Potter piped up.

"Why, do you know someone who has one?" I smiled, of coarse I did but that didn't mean I was going to tell him. I saw a tiger prance by.

"Who's was that?" No one answered as the bell rang, this wasn't good, I could produce a tiger. The next class past in a blur, it was Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, it was very uneventful. Then came dinner, I sat down immediately and pulled out a puzzle. I wasn't hungry and this gave me something to do.

Silver pulled her chair over and started helping me, I began to notice that she looked a bit pail. Her skin was usually a fair peach tone but now it looked almost sickly white, it reminded me of Draco.

"Ayd cusadrehk." ~Eat something~

"E's hud rihkno, bmic oui hajan ayd." ~I'm not hungry, plus you never eat.~ We had started arguing in Parsel, we both hated to loose but she knew I was right. We had nearly started yelling when Professor Dumbledore finally started talking.

"Girls, behave yourselves." That was all it took, Silver looked at me like she was about to cry and slowly walked out of the Great Hall. This didn't happen very often but when it did she wouldn't talk to anyone while she was struggling with herself.

I hated to see her like this, she was worse then me. She would push herself to hard and then if she wasn't careful would end up in the hospital again. She was as stubborn as her father, we just had to find someone she would listen to.

I watched as Potter soon stood and left the hall. Did he really expect to get taught tonight? Was he going to try and talk to her? Oh that wasn't a good idea, I tried that and when she's like this she's scary. She yells at me if I don't drop it, well at least I wouldn't loose my head this time.

I saw something glint out of the corner of my eye and looked toward the Slytherins table. I found myself looking at a pair of silver eyes, almost the same shade as Silver's. He mouthed something 'after dinner'. What did he want?

*****************************

Ha I'm gonna leave you hanging cause I want to do another chapter in Silver's Point of view. Please R&R flames welcome thank you to those that will take the time to write something out.


	3. Someone come's back

K this one's kind a weird cause I'm not the kind of person to yell but hey that should challenge me a bit.

Please R&R.

**********************************

~Silver's Point of View~

After leaving the Great Hall I walked straight to the lake. This wasn't fair, everyone was looking out for my well being and I hated it. I'm a sixteen year old and I don't need people to take care of me like I'm two.

Kitty gets on my case worse then my father, then again I never see him so he doesn't have a choice. God, now Potter was coming out to see me, I wanted to be left alone. I wanted to cry in peace, but of coarse that's to much to ask for. I'm never left alone, they won't let me be.

"Silver are you okay?" Harry questioned as he sat down by the tree next to me.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Well it's just that you left pretty fast and you don't look to good."

"Oh thanks."

"No I mean you actually look like you're sick."

"It's my life and I can do whatever I like with it."

"Well then you're lucky… I know that everyone in there knows more about me than I do. I can't do anything for myself, it's a bad feeling, you wouldn't understand." That broke me, I turned to him and started yelling as I cried.

"Don't know what it's like? You and me are in the same boat Potter only mine's starting to sink. Better to not have a dad then have one that you know could see you any time but won't and would rather see your cousin because she act's like what he expects. Oh how about you not having a mother either, well guess what, I think that not having one would be better than being beaten by one every time you do something even remotely bad. Or how about when she gets drunk and doesn't stop until she's to tired to even stand any more. You live with your evil Aunt and Uncle, well guess what, I don't have any one to live with. I can't even consider anyone my family, except my cousin and I would rather live by myself then beg for charity."

He seemed taken aback by me yelling at him. He sat there for a while as I just stared at him, he didn't say anything or even move. I could see the lake and the moon reflecting in his eyes, this was a new meaning to 'the best of heaven and earth'.

"You say you don't want charity, so what do you want?" That stopped me, what did I want? I don't know and I couldn't likely tell anyone even if I did. I looked to him again, he wanted to hear my complaints? Well then fine.

"I want…a dad who loves me, a mother who doesn't beat me, people who will leave me alone when I want and some one who I can love who won't leave me alone except when I beg." He was silent, I don't think he actually expected me to answer him. After a while he turned toward me.

"Well then you can teach me to get your mind off of this."

"Oh you're very compassionate." I stated sarcastically.

"Well it will give both of us something to do." I nodded, it would be better to not think about my problems.

"Simple water walking."

"Simple huh?"

"Water walking, it's the very beginning to learning to harness the water element." I said as I stood up and walked straight to the edge of the lake.

Harry followed me and looked out over the water. I walked forward a bit and watched my feet as the water rippled under them. I turned and saw that he was staring at me.

"What?" He looked down and tried to walk in to the water. He walked a bit and then sunk a bit. I smiled a little, no one I had ever taken the time to teach could walk the first time.

"How do I get up?" I smiled fully and walked over to him. I grabbed his collar a bit and pulled him up before walking with him to the center of the lake. I stopped and looked up.

"Wow, I keep forgetting how beautiful the stars are." He looked up a bit and agreed. He looked back at me and smiled.

"You look kind of like a Vela." I looked back at him and smiled before I walked back to the castle in a much better mood. Once I got back on land I turned around again.

"Maybe I am Harry." I nearly whispered, I didn't think he could hear me and if he could he didn't show it. I walked back to the castle and managed to get to my room with out being seen by Filch. Then something scared me, a shadow covered my back and I heard a very familiar voice.

"So you're helping out poor little Potter are you Silver. I don't think your mother will like this at all. Neither do I and I forbid it." I slowly turned around and saw the one thing I couldn't handle, Snape was back.

****************************************

AHH ok this is kinda cool, sorry it took a while for me to get this up but I was working on another story and plus all the school work but oh I got a weeks vacation and I'm gonna savor it.

Please R&R.


	4. Date?

Wow, it's been quite a while since I wrote on this story, but I figured I should, just to let everyone know that I plan on finishing it eventually. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

This is rewinding the story for just a little bit so you can see what Kit and Draco did.

Kitty's Point of View

The meal had ended quickly, and with it Draco had left. I wasn't sure where to find him but I figured that if he wanted to talk to me then he would find me. I got up and left through the main doors to the staircases where I traveled up quite a ways before I heard water running. '_Perfect, Myrtle was being emotional again. This is just what I needed to deal with this evening.'_

I quickly turned down the hall and entered into what appeared to be a huge bathroom. '_Must be for the prefects.'_ A low rumbling coming from the left side of me caught my attention, and when I looked, I was surprised to see Draco sitting on the ground petting the belly of his tiger.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, what did you want?" I asked, getting straight to the point. He looked up at me before smirking smugly and then returning his attention to his tiger.

"You have a tiger as a patronous." It was a statement. I crossed my arms before replying.

"Why would you think that?"

"Your reaction to mine." I could tell that he had a different meaning for this meeting.

"So what do you want?"

"I was thinking about what you said in class, that people who have the same patronous are suppose to end up together." I waited for him to continue. "So I would like to ask you to the Halloween ball before anyone else gets the chance."

I stood there speechless for a moment. He couldn't be serious about this, I mean, the ball was over a month away and I just met him. He didn't even know anything about me other than my looks. I very slowly closed my mouth that had fallen open and thought hard about it. He was good looking, and what did I have to loose if I did go on one date with him?

"Fine, I'll go. Is that all?" Merlin, I hoped it was.

"Yes, that was all I wanted…thank you for taking the time to come see me."

I rolled my eyes before looking over at the tub that was nearly full now and all the taps turned off. I turned on my heels and walked out of the bathroom. I walked all the way back down to the main entrance and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Uncle Sev." I walked to where he was standing near the bottom staircase and gave him a brief hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a few things here that I need to clear up before leaving again. Now where is Silvia?" This was one topic that I could have been fine without dealing with.

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen her since dinner."

"You should know better than to lie to me Kitten. Now, where is she?" He was being very serious and I knew he wouldn't stop until he knew the answer he was looking for.

"She just went outside earlier, but she should be back in her room by now, or at least somewhere close to there."

"What, pray tell, was she doing outside at this hour?"

"Well Uncle Sev, I really think that you should be the one to find that out on your own. She might still be outside, but regardless of that I'm off to bed." I kissed his cheek before going to my room. I didn't want to be anywhere near them when he went off.

Review Please.


	5. Not himself

Silver's POV

As I heard the door close behind us, I knew there was going to be hell to pay. I didn't even want to attempt starting the conversation about Harry because I knew it wouldn't go well and Severus wouldn't even listen to me. I sat down on the couch in my sitting room before looking up at him. He didn't look even slightly phased by the information that I was teaching Potter, but I knew better.

"Are you going to start Severus, or am I?" I shouldn't have asked the question, I knew before I started speaking that the answer wouldn't be good. He slowly sat down across from me in a chair. If it was any consolation, he did look a little less pissed off than before.

"Let's just get this out of the way, you will not teach him by yourself, regardless of the reason. However, if he is in need of extra tutelage, I'm sure that Kitty could take care of any extra help he may need."

"But it's my class Severus-" He cut me off before I even got a chance to try anything.

"Defense is her class, not yours. You took my place Silvia, potions, nothing else."

"Not according to Harry, he told me you gave him extra lessons, why is it so different with me?" This had always been a subject of discussion, why am I different than you, and his reply would always be the same.

"Silvia, you know that just until recently you had problems with your own abilities, you are in no condition to be teaching another person how to strengthen theirs." He did have a point, and I knew it, but what struck me as even more odd was that he wasn't getting angry.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, he was way too calm to be normal.

"Every single time I see you, you're doing something that you shouldn't be, so, just this once, listen to me without question." He was completely serious as he stood and walked to stand in front of the fireplace.

"Look Severus, I know that you're worried about me, but I'm a lot better now and nothing bad is going to happen, I've gone over a year without having an accident."

"The Order can not afford to have you around Potter at all times, there may be one little slip up where neither of you could do anything. You can not teach him."

I stood and walked to the other side of the fireplace. I didn't know what to say, he really didn't want me to teach Harry, and regardless of how much I begged, I knew he wouldn't let me. I looked at him, he was getting old, not too old that he was anywhere near loosing any magical abilities, but just worn at the edges. He really wanted this, but he only looked at me twice if he wanted something.

"Severus, I'm sorry, but I always do as you ask. I think this once I'm going to do as I want; and I want to teach him, it's fun and he catches on very quickly. Plus, he's going to need all the extra help he can get when facing the Dark Lord so I won't sto-"

"Then I will be required to take my position back."

"But Severus, you can't, the Order needs you to help them, that was the original reason that you wanted us here."

"I asked if Kitty could work here, you just happened to come along to take my place." He was getting very cold again; it was always like this.

"So, I should just go back to Mother? That's a brilliant idea."

"What do you have against your mother and I? We have always taken care of you." I started laughing, it was one of the only times I had laughed in front of my father. "What do you find so humorous?"

"You wouldn't understand, and even if I tell you, you wouldn't listen." I stated. He grabbed my wrist and sat me back on the couch before sitting next to me.

"Try me." He wanted to listen? He never wanted to listen.

"I'm sorry Severus, I'm very tired, I'm going to have to ask you to get out of my room."

"Silvia-"

"Now."

"Silvia Iris Lasieniga Vortex Electra Rosalita Snape. You wonder why we can never talk, it's because you always push me away when I'm ready to talk."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so I'm not going to bother. Good night Severus." I stood up and walked to my bedroom.

Closing the door behind me I took a deep breath and felt tears starting to slide down my face. I changed and climbed into bed, I knew he would never believe me even if I told him the truth. Mother was his angel, she couldn't do anything wrong, and he would just say to suck it up about Kitty.

Maybe he wasn't happy with me, and maybe we couldn't talk like other families, but he was still my father and there was nothing I could do to change that. Not that I would even if I had the chance. He may be a horrid father, but this was the first time in my entire memory that I could remember him even trying to understand me. I know I shouldn't get my hopes up…but what if he would listen?


End file.
